


you always take long showers

by Emperor_Pizza



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Caspar von Bergliez, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Porn With Plot, Showers, Smut, Top Linhardt von Hevring, but that's barely relevant here i won't lie, kind of, the real warning here is that i attempt humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Pizza/pseuds/Emperor_Pizza
Summary: “Lin, listen to me. I’m sweaty, and Ferdinand just called. He wants us there earlier than I thought, and I feel like I have no choice.”“Caspar, you aren’t kicking me out of -”But it was much, much worse than that. Caspar von Bergliez pulled the shower curtains open, and he stood before Linhardt, naked and determined.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	you always take long showers

**Author's Note:**

> One day I felt like writing something but didn't know what, and a friend of mine suggested something similar to this. I ended up not doing exactly what she said, but I'm still kinda proud of how it turned out, I guess. Also, I need the practice when it comes to writing smut, so sorry if it's subpar. Hopefully I'll get better at it in the future lol.
> 
> Casphardt is everything to me, by the way. I love these funky little gremlins with all my heart.

As soon as he woke up from his nap, Linhardt regretted agreeing to hang out with Ferdinand today. For some reason, Ferdinand thought that Linhardt and Caspar should join him and Hubert on a bowling night, and now he was paying the price for his compliance. Well, it wasn’t his idea to join the couple at first… 

Linhardt and Caspar had been walking over to their usual table in the courtyard for lunch, but they only found Ferdinand and Hubert sitting there. Where the rest of their squad was, Linhardt didn’t know, but he could easily take a guess. 

All their professors had been relentless when it came to assigning projects and homework, and somehow their damn exams were scheduled for the same week. Needless to say, the Eagles were feeling the effects of their decisions. Even Linhardt, who didn’t care much for his assignments, was driven up the wall with deadlines.

As Linhardt and Caspar took their seats, Ferdinand was going off to his boyfriend about how they all deserved a break from their studies. “Please, Hubert, I think it would be a good idea!” Linhardt immediately rolled his eyes when he recognized the two were arguing once again, and Caspar gave him an apologetic shrug when their eyes met.

“Ferdinand, I was hoping to take today to submit my project for Professor Hanneman’s class. Then perhaps in the weekend I will have time to study for my exams…”

“But, Hubert!” Ferdinand cried, capturing the attention of the rest of the students in the courtyard. Hubert buried his face in his hands once his boyfriend raised his voice. “You have the entire weekend for that! Besides, that project isn’t due until next Friday! You could push your schedule back just a little…” 

“Easy for you to say,” Caspar jumped in, earning a groan from both Linhardt and Hubert. “You’re already done with everything, aren’t you, Ferdie?”

Again, Linhardt rolled his eyes. “Why do you bother completing everything weeks before they are due?”

Hubert glared at him. “Why did you have to ask -”

“Because!” Ferdinand’s voice grew louder, and now even Caspar was exasperated. “I need to surpass Edelgard! I cannot beat her and become the valedictorian with a lazy attitude!” And then he proceeded to go on about being the best student at Adrestia University, and Linhardt silently cursed himself for being responsible for one of Ferdinand’s infamous rants.

Thankfully, Caspar decided that enough was enough. “Yeah, yeah, we get it. So what are you guys even arguing about, anyway?”

“I’m happy you asked, Caspar!” Ferdinand smiled brightly, and Linhardt noticed Hubert’s expression softening once Ferdinand looked away from him. “I was thinking that the four of us should go bowling together! It would be a nice way to relax on this fine Friday, am I wrong?”

“Sunlight.” Hubert ran a gloved hand through Ferdinand’s locks, and Caspar gagged at the nickname. “We all have too much to do. I don’t think any of us could afford to take this break.”

“Moonlight…” Ferdinand whined, scooting closer to Hubert so he could continue the movements in his hair. He ignored the chorus of _goddamnits_ coming from Caspar and Linhardt in favor of gazing into Hubert’s eyes. “It is true that every second counts right about now. However, when was the last time any of us have had a break? Well, besides Linhardt, of course.” Linhardt yawned in response to his statement.

“I understand, but…”

“One night of relaxation couldn’t hurt us. It isn’t good if we stress ourselves out too much. For the sake of our mental health, I think the four of us should take the night off, don’t you agree?”

“Yeah!” Caspar rejoined the conversation. “Besides, I’m sure I can beat you guys at bowling, so I’m all in! What about you, Linny?”

He perked up a bit at the nickname. Truth be told, it almost made his heart flutter. The same could be said about pretty much anything Caspar did. Linhardt’s crush on Caspar has persisted since their days in high school together, and he was sure it would fade away during university. 

Boy, he was flat out wrong. It didn’t help that the two shared an apartment and spent whatever free time they had available with the other. They were best friends for life, and Linhardt wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stay that way. For the sake of their friendship, he promised himself, he wouldn’t make any move to pursue the crush, instead living out his fantasies with a dear friend known as his left hand.

“Linhardt? Are you there?”

“Uh, yes, sorry about that,” Linhardt answered his best friend. He rubbed his eyes in hopes of feigning sleepiness, and he knew it worked when Hubert scoffed at him. “What was the question?”

Caspar flashed him a grin and asked, “You’re joining us, right? For bowling?”

“I…" _No, I have more interesting things to be doing._ But the words were lost in his throat when he caught Caspar’s pleading eyes in his vision. “Sure, whatever.”

“ _Really?!_ ” Caspar threw his arms around the sleepy scholar and pulled him in for a tight hug. “Aw, yeah! This is gonna be awesome!” Caspar’s shouting brought their table even more attention, as if they needed it in the first place. Linhardt couldn’t find it in himself to care, however, as Caspar’s beaming smile captured his attention. It meant the world to Linhardt, and he would do anything just to see it over and over again.

He immediately took the previous statement back when Caspar said, “Man, Linhardt, this is pretty poggers of you.”

“Caspar, why in the name of -”

“Then it is settled!” Ferdinand interrupted. “We will all meet up at the bowling alley tonight and have fun!” He picked up his phone and glanced at the screen. “Oh, it looks like my time is up! I have to get to Professor Manuela’s class in a few minutes. I will see you all tonight!” After kissing Hubert’s cheek and waving goodbye to the other two, Ferdinand left the courtyard.

“Oh man, I gotta go too. Hey Lin, I’ll be at the gym later, so make sure you shower before I get home! Bye!” Caspar jumped out of his seat and left as fast as he came.

Linhardt began packing up his things to leave as well, but he noticed Hubert staring at him. “Do you need anything?”

“... What does ‘poggers’ mean?”

“Goddamnit.”

* * *

Here he was, back in the present, and he still hadn’t showered. He picked up his phone to check the time, and he knew that Caspar was probably on his way home. That meant he needed to take a quick shower for them both to be cleaned up for tonight. _Ugh_. Linhardt had planned on moving slowly, as he usually did, for he hadn’t properly taken care of his hair in weeks. He didn’t normally pay attention to his appearance, but having loads of schoolwork along with dirty hair was doing wonders in making him feel like shit.

_Fuck you, Caspar. I’m going to take my time._

After forcing himself off the couch, Linhardt entered their bathroom and grabbed everything he needed for his shower. He turned on the water and waited a minute or so for it to warm up - their apartment was cheap, and warm water was difficult to come by - and played on his phone for a bit. He received a text from Caspar, notifying Linhardt that he would be home soon, which he promptly ignored. Setting his phone aside, Linhardt ran his hand under the showerhead and found the water to be the perfect temperature, and he went in. 

He wasn’t planning on doing much while he was in there. All he needed to do was shampoo, condition, clean his body, and dry off. Still, Linhardt was prone to shower thoughts, and often he found himself standing under the running water, thinking about more questions related to his research thesis, and from there his imagination ran wild. This wasn’t an exception; already he was daydreaming a few minutes in as the hot water ran through his hair and over his face. He hadn’t started the actual shower yet, and he already felt a million times more refreshed. 

His peace didn’t last too long though, as a voice yelled loud enough to pierce through the noise of the running water as well as his daydreams. “LIN! Get out of there!”

 _Oh, brother._ “Caspar!” Linhardt shouted over the running water. “Could you have at least knocked?!” He was grateful for the curtain in between them.

He heard Caspar huff. “I just came back from the gym, and I’m sweaty and gross! _Please_ get out!”

Linhardt groaned in annoyance. “Caspar, I am trying to shower in peace! Will you go somewhere else?!”

“Man, how long have you been in there?”

“Five minutes, give or take?”

“What the fuck?!” 

“Caspar, leave!”

“I literally told you to shower while I was gone! Ugh, you _always_ take long showers…”

“Then why don’t you just shower at the gym, you idiot?”

“Have you been to a gym shower? Those things are gross!” Alright, Linhardt had to give him that one. “Man, just remember that we’re going bowling tonight, and we can’t be late. Do you remember the last time we were late for something Ferdinand planned? He wouldn’t get off our asses for weeks after!” 

Linhardt couldn’t forget it if he tried. Ferdinand had wanted to go to a karaoke bar with all of the Eagles, and they had been late due to Caspar trying to get Linhardt out of his bed. Linhardt didn’t relent, and the two paid the price for it.

“We won’t be late. Now, will you leave me alone? It’s rude to interrupt people while they’re in the _shower_.”

“Ugh, fine,” Caspar grumbled. “But you better be quick. This shirt is really sweaty…” Linhardt listened to Caspar opening the door and closing it, and he let out a sigh of relief. Seriously, who had the nerve to enter the bathroom and start shouting at a person while they were in the shower? Linhardt could never understand Caspar’s logic.

However, he was currently stuck with an image on his mind. _This shirt is really sweaty._ Was Caspar shirtless in the living room right now? Linhardt was no stranger to how gorgeous his muscles were. He acted all tough in front of everybody, but did Linhardt, his best and closest friend, the guy he knew since childhood, have the power to subdue him? 

Suddenly, he realized, his good old left hand had a job to do. As he always did when showering, he let his imagination run wild.

Linhardt skipped over his upper body and wrapped his left hand around his cock, which was somehow already hard. Did this happen while he was arguing with Caspar? Linhardt had no time to feel ashamed about it, as Caspar was right. He was under a time crunch and didn’t want to be late.

Slowly he started pumping his cock, making small sounds as he went, and soon enough it was not his hand doing the work but Caspar’s instead. He envisioned one of Caspar’s hands on his back, bringing their bodies close together, and the other stroking him, bringing him closer to his orgasm.

“Caspar…” Linhardt moaned, picking up the pace. Oh, the thought of Caspar jerking him off was too good to be true, but he still wanted _more_. He wanted to know how his best friend tasted on a night in which he felt nothing but hunger. He wanted to see Caspar, sprawled across his bed, taking whatever Linhardt had to give him. This wasn’t some silly crush; Linhardt was head over heels for this boy, and he wanted nothing more than to be his.

Before Linhardt could finish up, however, he heard the door slam open.

 _Oh no. Oh no, no, no -_ “Caspar?!” he yelled in a hoarse voice. Did this man just enter the bathroom again? And while he was about to - 

“Lin, listen to me. I’m sweaty, and Ferdinand just called. He wants us there earlier than I thought, and I feel like I have no choice.”

“Caspar, you aren’t kicking me out of -” 

But it was much, much worse than that. Caspar von Bergliez pulled the shower curtains open, and he stood before Linhardt, naked and determined.

Needless to say, Linhardt screamed. He immediately turned around and hoped to every deity in existence that Caspar couldn’t recognize how hard he was. “CASPAR, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Lin, I need to shower too, so we might as well do it together! I’ll even wash your back if you want -”

“Are you crazy! Caspar, what are you thinking?!”

“It’s not my fault you’re taking too long! Here, just let me -” Caspar somehow managed to hop into the shower, and he ran his hair in the water. “Ah, is this what it’s like to have the hot water to myself?”

Linhardt couldn’t respond to that. He couldn’t respond to anything for the rest of his life. Here he was, hard for his best friend, who just waltzed in the shower as if privacy had no place under their roof. There was absolutely no way he could hide this from Caspar. At some point he’d have to turn around, and Caspar would see how disgusting of a friend he was. Should he just own up to it? This was not how he imagined confessing to Caspar would go.

“Hey, Lin?”

“What do you fucking want, Cas?”

“You know I was serious, right? I don’t mind washing your back.”

“I hate you so much.”

“... Is that a yes?”

Linhardt knew that having Caspar touch him so casually would destroy him, but at this point he had nothing left to lose. He couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. “... Do what you want. You’re the worst friend I have ever had.”

“Love you too, Linny.”

Did he… have to use those words, along with the cute nickname? Linhardt had no time to dwell on that, for Caspar already fired another question at him. “Which one of these do you use for your back?”

“... The body wash, Caspar? What else would I use?”

“I don’t know. Why do you have so many bottles for the same thing?”

“Don’t tell me that you have a singular 5-in-1 bottle you use for everything.”

“...”

“Oh my God.”

“Give me a break, Lin! I’m gonna just -” Linhardt heard the sounds of Caspar squeezing the body wash out onto his hands and rubbing them together. “Wait, is this why you smell like flowers all the time? This thing smells like you!”

Caspar noticed his scent? He supposed that made sense, as they were always together. Even so, the revelation did nothing to help ease his still-hard dick. “Caspar, no offense, but can we just get this over with? How are you not uncomfortable with any of this?”

“I don’t know. I was just sick of being all sweaty.” Without warning, Caspar’s hands were on Linhardt’s back, and he began massaging his sleepy friend. Well, Linhardt was far from sleepy right now, but still. He had no idea what to think of this whole situation, nor did he know what he should do about it. 

Caspar had a reputation in their friend group for giving good massages, and this further proved that point. Nothing was helping Linhardt’s case, though. They went some time without saying a word, the running water somehow providing a rhythm for Caspar’s movements.

Caspar’s hands moved toward his lower back, and Linhardt tensed. His movements were slower, too. It was strange considering that he was the one who was rushing them, and yet he washed Linhardt’s back as if they didn’t have anywhere to be. Why did he let himself into this mess? From now on, he promised himself, he would make an effort to take shorter showers at earlier times. It just sucked that it took this mortifying ordeal for him to realize that.

“Hey, Lin?” Caspar whispered. Why was he being quiet all of the sudden? Caspar von Bergliez was never quiet in the first place. Lord, the moment was just too intimate. The quiet voices, the hands on his back, the warm water raising the temperature. It was all too much.

“Cas? Are you okay?”

“I… Please don’t take this the wrong way.”

Linhardt inhaled deeply. “Get on with it, Caspar.” He tried to sound as bored as possible. “What is it?”

“I, uh,” Caspar laughed nervously. “I kinda heard you earlier. The - the sounds you were making. I’m pretty sure you said my name?” 

_Well, fuck._ It was much worse than Linhardt had anticipated. Sure, it would have been horrible if he had seen how hard he was, but he was still caught in the act, in a way. _I suppose now is better than never._ “Is there a problem with that? Sometimes it’s easier to come when thinking of you.” 

Caspar’s hands halted in the middle of his lower back. “L-Lin! Y-You can’t just say th-things like that!” 

“Why not? The moment you entered the shower was when I realized that I shouldn’t have anything to hide,” Linhardt retorted. He twisted his body so that he was only half-facing the other man. 

Caspar shook his head rapidly and did a bad job of hiding his red face from Linhardt’s view. “No, it’s not that, it’s just - wait, hide what?” 

“I - You can’t be this dumb, Caspar.” Linhardt finally turned around fully. “We both know what I was doing before you decided to join me. We’ve been best friends for pretty much our whole lives, so surely by now you must have noticed how much I like you. Why do you think I spend every break I have in your company? Did you really think that I hated all of your exes for no reason? I was _jealous_ , you dumbass. I wanted to be the one you were saying those sweet things to. I still do.”

Caspar was stunned, and Linhardt was left wondering if this was the right thing to do. However, his doubts almost went away when Caspar put his hands on Linhardt’s hips. “Wait, so… Can I kiss you now? I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time…”

“Wait, really? You’re fine with all this?” Linhardt couldn’t help but put his hands on Caspar’s chest. 

“Yeah, duh.” Caspar broke into laughter. “I feel the same, you know. Do you realize how pretty you are? Because you are _really_ pretty, Linhardt.”

Now it was Linhardt’s turn to laugh. “Are you telling me that we could’ve avoided years of pining by taking a goddamn shower together?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Caspar stepped closer to him, and now their foreheads were touching. He looked up at the taller boy, and immediately Linhardt could notice how flushed his face was. Linhardt took it upon himself to close the distance between them, pulling Caspar into a heated kiss.

Caspar immediately started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Linhardt’s neck and turning his head to deepen it. He opened his mouth, which Linhardt took as an invitation to slip his tongue in. “Lin…” Caspar breathed as soon as they separated. Linhardt wasted no time in leaving lovebites on Caspar’s neck, relishing in the sounds he made with every bite.

Before they knew it, Caspar had his back against the wall, gasping as Linhardt stroked the both of them. His slender hands were wrapped around both of their cocks, moving faster for every time Caspar said Linhardt’s name. Linhardt never knew how beautiful his name was until he heard it over and over again from Caspar’s bruised lips. “Linhardt, fuck, _more._ ” 

And Linhardt gave him just that. He was turning into a moaning mess himself, and he felt heated despite neither of them being under the shower water. “Cas, you’re so pretty like this. Come for me.” 

As if he were a dog, Caspar obeyed Linhardt’s request almost immediately, spilling all over himself as well as Linhardt’s hand. Linhardt followed shortly after, and they both were reduced to panting messes. Caspar’s arms were still around Linhardt’s neck, and his head on his chest. Linhardt held him close, taking the initiative to wash them both off. Neither of them said a word as Linhardt cleaned them up, even though he took his sweet time. 

The silence was far from awkward; in fact, it was almost like the comfortable silences they got into when they were on their phones in the same room. Linhardt enjoyed taking care of Caspar like this, and it was obvious that Caspar enjoyed the attention.

After grabbing their towels and drying off, Caspar made his way to his drawers and tried to find something to wear, but he stopped as soon as he caught Linhardt raising an eyebrow in his direction. “Uh, Lin? Is something wrong?”

“I never said I was finished with you yet.”

Caspar’s eyes widened. “Lin, I…”

“Caspar, I’ve waited way too long for this to hold back now.” Linhardt took a couple of steps toward him, and Caspar found himself doing the same. Quickly his arms were around the taller man, and the two men were kissing once again.

Caspar had first kissed him all of 15 minutes ago, and yet he could proudly say that he could easily make a career out of it. Linhardt was obviously more experienced than him, but he never found kissing anyone to be enjoyable. Not when he was positive that Linhardt’s lips were the only ones he could stand kissing.

It turns out his hypothesis was right.

Linhardt led them to Caspar’s bed and then had the audacity to push him onto it. “Really? My own bed?”

“You deserve it after interrupting me while I was taking a shower.”

“You gotta be happy that I did, though.”

“I suppose I am,” Linhardt agreed. “Because now I get to do this.” He proceeded to straddle Caspar’s waist and pinch one of his nipples in between his fingers. They had barely started, and Caspar was already moaning loudly. He cupped Linhardt’s asscheek and squeezed it in revenge, which earned him a similar response. Linhardt swatted his hand away, however, and gave him an almost-innocent smile. “Sorry, dear, but I’m in charge now.” Caspar groaned in response, and for once he let somebody else take control.

Linhardt was satisfied. He knew that Caspar would fold just for him someday, but he had never expected it to happen so _easily._ “Good boy, Caspar. You look so good under me.” 

Caspar unintentionally jerked his hips upwards, and Linhardt chuckled. “You like hearing me praise you? Keep doing as I say and perhaps you’ll earn more.” Before Caspar could respond to that, Linhardt bent down to suck on his nipple, which predictably led to more moans from the blue-haired man.

Caspar was annoying because of how loud he was in normal conversation, but at this moment Linhardt wouldn’t trade his volume for anything in the world. The noises built up his confidence, made him bolder in the things he did to him. Linhardt switched over to the other nipple, licking and biting at it until Caspar once again jerked his hips against his cock, this time on purpose. “Lin, please…”

“I’ve got you, Cas.” Linhardt moved back up so he could kiss his pretty face. “Where do you keep the lube?” he asked, eyeing the nightstand beside his bed.

“Top drawer. Lin, I need you now…”

“I know, I know.” Linhardt gently removed Caspar’s hold on him so he could grab the lube. He opened the bottle and smiled when he realized that it was half full. “I can’t help but wonder how many times you’ve fingered yourself open and pretended it was me doing it.”

“Linhardt…” Caspar was flustered, trying to hide his face as he did in the shower. Linhardt nudged his hands away and planted a soft kiss on Caspar’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, Cas. I’ve dreamt of doing this to you on many occasions.” Before Caspar could reply, Linhardt lifted himself off Caspar and was now focused on his asshole. He motioned for Caspar to put his legs above his shoulders, to which he obeyed. “I’m going to put a finger in, okay?” Linhardt warned. 

After receiving a nod of approval from his partner, Linhardt slowly pushed his middle finger inside. Caspar took it easily, Linhardt noted, but he was still moaning Linhardt’s name nevertheless. “More, Linny. I can take it.”

“I’m sure you can,” Linhardt answered, sticking in another finger. Once he was sure Caspar was comfortable with them, Linhardt began scissoring him.

“Ah! Linhardt! It feels really good...” Once again Linhardt was grateful for his vocal friend, and he happily continued the action.

It was when Linhardt stuck in a third finger that Caspar had something to say. “Lin, I need your cock. Your fingers aren’t enough…”

Linhardt chuckled. “Oh, Caspar. Impatient as always.” But if it was his cock that he wanted, who was Linhardt to refuse such a tempting offer? He pulled his fingers out and squeezed out more lube onto his hands, this time using it to pump his own cock. When he felt that it was enough, he lined himself up with Caspar’s entrance.

Caspar whined at the loss of contact, going as far as to touch himself as Linhardt coated his cock. In the midst of whimpering out Linhardt’s name, he felt himself getting filled up and yelped in surprise. “Hey, you could warn a guy!”

“Did I forget to? My bad.” Linhardt smirked at him. He continued pushing in as if he didn’t do anything wrong, which he was right about since Caspar was clearly enjoying it. “Maybe you should have warned me before opening those shower curtains.”

The teasing ceased as fast as it came, and Linhardt was now fully inside him. He stared at how divine Caspar looked, with his eyes shut tight as he adjusted to Linhardt’s size. How long had he wanted to do this? He couldn’t remember; all that mattered was living in the moment and committing this to memory. “Are you alright, Cas?”

“Yeah, it’s just - _oh_ , it’s really nice, Lin.” Caspar finally opened his eyes. “You can move now.”

Their pace started out slow. It was nice pretending that they had nowhere to be, Linhardt thought, as he wanted to enjoy every second of this. He leaned over to Caspar’s face and kissed his neck just as lazily.

Caspar, on the other hand, had other plans. “Linny, more…” He started moving his own hips back and forth, trying to get the friction he wanted. Linhardt took that as a sign to pick up his pace, and gradually they moved together, both speeding up at the same time.

“Lin, Lin, Lin!” Caspar shouted as he pulled Linhardt down for an intense kiss. When they separated, a trail of saliva connected their lips, and Linhardt couldn’t help but dive back in for more.

This was bliss. He had Caspar underneath him, panting and screaming his name like some sort of mantra. His voice sounded like music to Linhardt’s ears, and it pushed him to go faster, to push harder, to give Caspar everything he wanted. 

This was better than all his fantasies combined.

“ _Fuck, Caspar!_ ” Linhardt shouted, coming inside him. Caspar’s grip on his back tightened as Linhardt rode out his orgasm, and his volume matched Linhardt’s. Linhardt wrapped his hand around Caspar’s cock, and not even three strokes later was Caspar screaming his name and coming on his hand once again.

They both lied like that for a while, neither of them ready to make any move. Linhardt was the first to do something, pulling out of Caspar and lying limp next to him. Caspar wrapped his arms around Linhardt’s torso and placed his head on Linhardt’s chest, similar to their positions after their session in the shower. For once Linhardt didn’t care about getting dirty, and he held Caspar close to him.

Caspar broke the silence. “Fuck, Lin. That was good.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Sorry, but you can’t expect me to English when that was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“That’s better.” Linhardt chuckled lightly and kissed Caspar’s temple. “So much for that shower…”

“Oh, right. What time is it, anyway?” 

Linhardt reached for his phone on Caspar’s nightstand and checked the time. “Let’s just say that Ferdinand is going to be upset with us.”

“Eh, let’s just cancel. I’d much rather be cuddling with you, anyway…” To prove his point, Caspar moved closer to Linhardt and closed his eyes. “You make me so sleepy… Am I under some sort of spell right now? Because it sure feels like it…”

“Maybe you’re tired because you just got fucked, Caspar.”

“Damn, Linny, way to ruin a moment,” Caspar joked. “‘M gonna take a nap now, okay?”

Linhardt yawned in response. “I was just going to do the same thing. Night, Caspar.” 

“G’night, Linny…”

* * *

“What do you think is causing them to be so late, Hubert?”

Hubert crossed his arms as he watched Ferdinand refresh his messages app and pray for some sort of sign that they were on their way. “Be patient, Sunlight. I don’t think they could stand to be late after the lecture you gave them last time.” Coincidentally, Ferdinand’s phone finally went off after Hubert said those words.

“It’s Linhardt!” Ferdinand opened the message, and Hubert noticed the frown on his face. “He said that they aren’t coming…” He put his phone in his pocket and stared down at his feet.

Hubert put his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. “No worries, Ferdinand. I could always take you out for dinner instead.”

“Hmm… That does sound nice,” Ferdinand responded, leaning against his boyfriend.

Hand in hand, the two of them made their way to a nice restaurant nearby. Hubert smiled at Ferdinand’s gorgeous eyes as they brightened up at a joke he made, and he couldn’t help but think to himself, ‘Wow. Ferdinand really is poggers.’

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all can tell, I have no idea how to end fics, so this is all you're getting lol.


End file.
